Reveries
by Nova.Gem
Summary: It all began with a piquant dream. A dream that he just cannot forget. Would these series of dreams manifest into something more in reality. Sebastian x Ciel [*incomplete-teaser*] [*yaoi*] [*AU*]
1. Teaser

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames, disrespectful and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you.**

**Author's Notes:** This is a teaser. Not the full version. It was just an idea I came up with before I went to bed. I'm sure some of us had one of those 'dreams' at one point in our lives.

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

**Reveries**

(Teaser)

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

Ciel powered on his desktop computer and opened up a new blank document. Usually, he wrote his thoughts down inside of a black and white composition notebook. However, he chose his computer for now. He felt that the keyboard would synch along much faster with his thoughts than the old fashioned method of pen and paper.

He was not writing for anyone but himself. It was not as if he was going to show this entry to anyone else. At that moment in time, he felt safe talking about his dirtiest fantasies and kinkiest fetishes without the repercussions of judgment or any negative feedback from others. His computer was his safe haven.

With that, he began typing. His fingers quickly tapped on the letters of the keyboard. From his thoughts, the words appeared on the page:

"_I have to talk about this one dream that I had the other night. It was quite titillating to say the least. It was about me having hot and wild sex with a very beautiful stranger. I woke up feeling my own warm cum all over my cock. It coated a good part of my thighs and my stomach. But…I did not give a fuck. Everything felt good and it was very entertaining. The dream was so vivid that it made me very hard whenever I recall even the shortest of segments. _

_I do remember what this __'person' looked like, which was a shock to me. I hardly remember any of my dreams after I wake up. This one was was different though.__ His statue was tall and elegant. Flawless porcelain skin and jet black hair. Oh, and his eyes. His eyes had a very unique color, crimson. They were so beautiful and I was mesmerized by them. His aura was magnetic, full of confidence. Everything about him was so sexy. Too sexy for words._

_Who could this person be? I wonder__..._"

Ciel's fingers paused. He sat back in his chair and looked over everything that he wrote. There were different thoughts he pondered over. There was so many feelings built up inside of him that everything jumbled when he tried to explain himself. It was like his memory hit a sudden block. He wanted to write more but he couldn't.

He then leaned forward and continued typing:

"_Well…I don'__t know who in the hell he is but I wouldn't mind seeing him again, REALLY soon. I cannot wait. It will be a very pleasant night indeed.__"_

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**Ending Notes:** That's all I have right now. Continue? Full version? I know it may look confusing/unfinished/bland for now.

I don't know…I actually like making these teasers.

The juicy stuff will take a while to write, probably a long while. I am not going to rush myself though. I don't know when I'll post the full story. I'm not sure if I will even get to it or will it be good enough to even grow into a full story.

As always, please don't hesitate to leave me a PM and/or a review on your thoughts.

Thank you all very much for reading. :D


	2. Moving On

Hello everyone.

I have very sad news.

I am going to quit writing for this site.

I've noticed that the site is taking down stories with explicit material. So, I'm probably going to delete all of my stories by the end of next week. I've deleted a couple of fics already. I feel like my freedom here to write whatever I want has been limited. I don't want to stress myself out by worrying about whether or not my stories might offend someone to the point where they have to take it down. So, that discouraged me to write anything.

Plus, I have lost a lot of inspiration to write. I had planned out a very sexy and shocking first chapter for Reveries however, it will be thrown away.

I've planned out alot of new one-shots and new fics but they will never come to pass. A lot of the same issues (personal/health) keeps resurfacing and keeps on knocking me back. Every time I take one step forward, it seems that I always go 1000 steps back and it gets frustrating. I love writing and creating new ideas but all of that is going to be put on the back burner for a while until I can figure out how to get back on my feet.

I'm not sure if I will repost my stories on another website. I'm still thinking about it but I don't know if anyone wants to even read my work. The quality of my writing has gone down immensely.

If anyone has any questions, comments and/or concerns, then please leave me a PM.

Thank you all for being so supportive of me and I apologize if I may have upset anyone. I hope you all will forgive me and know that I appreciate and love each and everyone of you for sticking right by me.


End file.
